The Experiment
by erdi99
Summary: Steph decides to wear the burqa as an experiment for a few days. But as usual things go south go her. AU, Babe Racists comments will be deleted!


**Author's note:**

 **I apologise in advance, if I step on anyone's toes or did not accurately portrayed this.**

 **I have not done this experiment myself and please bear in mind that it is written from my imagination and it is fiction!**

 **Also all grammar and spelling mistakes are my own.**

 **Enjoy**

 **PS: Please be advised that all racist comments will be deleted immediately!**

* * *

 **Steph's POV**

Another one of those posts! I really like this friend, but I think he is taking it a bit too far. All the hatred for Muslims is off putting. I go to his profile and 'mute' him, because I don't have the guts to unfriend him yet.

I think people feel threatened by Muslims, because it is an unknown. We are not educated on their religion or their culture. All we know is what we have been told from newspapers and TV Shows and if you do not actively go online to research or speak to a Muslim or two, you only hear half of the story.

I shut down my computer, lock up my store and leave for the night. I own, with my best friend Lula, a small Boutique on Walnut Street in Philadelphia. She creates the clothes and underwear and I run the business.

Lula and I met as we worked for E.E. Martin, where she was a sales clerk and I a Lingerie Buyer. We became fast friends and after we were let go, we started this business. First we just sold the items to people at markets and friends and family, but two years ago we were finally able to get a small business loan and rent this place.

I am originally from the Burg in Trenton, but moved to Philadelphia right after college. Back then, I couldn't afford to live somewhere nice, so I had to stick to the outside of Philly. The area isn't as bad as it used to be, since the gangs moved to other parts of the city and the mafia moved in. Now there opens one Italian Restaurant after another and there are rarely any shootings.

On my way home I notice that the small store, where they are selling burqas, headscarves and Halal food, has a smashed front window and on the door in bright red letters is written 'DIE SCUM'. Police is there taking the statement of a very hysterical woman and a man, who keeps pacing up and down in front of the shop.

I only shake my head and continue walking towards my house. This is not the first time this has happened. That shop was attacked three times in the last two months.

* * *

The next morning, as I walk past the shop again on my way to work, I see that the red paint is gone and the window boarded up. I admire that these people just keep going. I think, if this would keep on happening to me, I would just close up or relocate.

The little store, stays in my mind for the whole day. I try to get how they must feel, what they go through every day, just because they look different.

The day flies by and the next thing I know, its closing time. It's Lula's turn to lock up today and I find myself on my way home at eight o'clock. Thankfully summer is approaching and it is still light as I walk home. After working non-stop for the past year, I have a few days off and I cannot wait to relax at home for a day, before I have to tackle the Stores receipts and bills to hand them over to our accountant at the end of the week. So much for relaxing.

Once again I walk past the shop and a saying comes to mind 'Don't judge me till you walk a mile in my shoes.' On impulse I walk into the shop and half an hour later I walk out with a burqa and a colourful head scarf. I want to see how it is to walk a mile in a Muslim woman's shoes. So for three days I will wear the burqa and the rest of the week the head scarf.

* * *

Wearing the Burqa is strange. I feel constricted and hot. The sun is out in full force today and I start sweating the minute I walk out of my apartment, but the good thing is that I only needed to pull my, usually untameable, hair into a bun, instead of putting tons and tons of hair products in it to keep it nice looking. But that is the only upside I see to it right now.

On my way to the supermarket, I feel watched. When I look at people, they quickly avert their eyes or try to look busy. As I walk through the doors of the supermarket, I smile at a small girl, who has ice cream all over her face and shirt. She takes one look at me and starts crying.

Here is the thing, I am great with kids, my nieces love me, so it takes me a little aback that this kid just starts crying. The mother takes one look at me, shoots me a glare and jerks her kid away from me.

"Excuse me, the line is behind me" I say, as a young male cuts in front of me in the line half an hour later.

"You have no right here anyways, go back to where you came from" He says and turns back around.

"I am American" I reply and he only snorts.

"And I am the President of the United freaking States" The man answers rudely.

I hold in a snort and as a new cashier opens up, I swoop in in front of him. Like the child I am, I poke out my tongue and then remember that he won't be able to see it. So basically I can make all the funny faces I want, without getting into trouble for it. Another plus point.

The cashier looks at me weirdly as she scans my six pack of beer and my large package of bacon, but does not say a word.

"So basically you just pick and choose, huh?" another man behind me says, as he looks at my purchases. "You wear that thing, yet you buy beer and pork. Typical."

"And I am pretty sure the Bible says I shall not steal, but that did not keep you from stuffing a couple of packages of cigarettes down your pants" I point out and hand the cashier my money.

"Thank you" The cashier girl winks at me and hands me my groceries. "Have a good day."

"You too" I give the cashier a finger wave and leave the shop. The nerve of those guys. How dare they make remarks like this? They should be minding their own beeswax.

The way home is much like the way to the supermarket. As I get to my building, Mrs Bestler is on Elevator duty. "I don't know how you women do it, I would die, if I was made to wear one of those. Every women should be able to show of what they got."

I pull the face cover down and she gasps. "Don't worry Mrs. Bestler, it's only for a week. I am doing an experiment."

"Be careful out there, people aren't the friendliest bunch when it comes to Muslims and burqas" She says once we reach my floor. "It's the same with blacks and all other coloured folk."

"I will" I reply and step out of the elevator. Once inside my apartment, I take the gown off and sink onto my couch, with a cold beer. Barely a minute later, my phone starts rapping. "Damn you Lula" I mutter and get up.

"I cannot believe that you changed the ringtone _again_!" I say, as I answer the phone.

"White girl, you should always know who is calling" Lula replies with a laugh.

"That's why they invented caller ID, Lula. That way I always know who is calling!" I answer and roll my eyes.

"But this way you always know, without having to check the display" my best friend retorts. "Anyways… the reason I am calling... some hot guy came in today and wanted to speak to you. It is regarding a security system and he said, he is from Rangemen. Left a card and everything."

Before I can answer, Lula goes on "He was a fine specimen. All dressed in Black. He said they are expanding to Philadelphia and that our Security System is outdated...His name is Lester Santos, apparently he does Sales and Marketing...and oh did I mention how hot he is?"

"Yes, you did. I will come and pick it up. See you soon" I say and hang up. After I quickly pack away my groceries, I put the gown back on and make my way to the Shop.

* * *

"NO...NO...not again" Lula sighs, as I walk into the shop and take of the burqa. "You and your stupid experiments. You remember what happened, as you wanted to know what it is like in a biker bar?..." Lula shakes her head.

"I remember and this will not be like the Hells Angels Bar!" I insist and walk behind the counter towards my office, with Lula hot on my heels.

"Girl...that's what you said before we went into the Bar as well! _'It won't be like shadowing my cousin for a week catching FTA's, I promise Lula'_ " She mimics me and snorts. "You rolled in garbage, had bruises for a week and your car got blown up after playing Dog the Bounty hunter. Then two months ago in the Bar, you started a fight between bikers, which escalated to the point that the cops were called and we were nearly arrested!" Lula recounts.

" _HEY_...I did not start the fight! Not my fault that two bikers found me attractive and then decided to have a fight to settle who could take me out for dinner" I explain and sink down into my chair. "This is harmless...it is just me in this gown for a couple of days and then a head scarf. I just want to know what it feels like."

"Damn you and your curiosity" Lula sighs and points towards the card on my desk. "So you are thinking about getting a new system?"

"Maybe… The reason I haven't mentioned it to you is, because I wanted to get in some offers first to see, if we would be able to afford it….I mean we are better off than as we started and we should have a better security System... it's just that these things are expensive as hell" I inform her and take the card in my hand.

"It's fine...you know how my eyes glaze over when you talk about budgets and other businessy stuff. I am the artist, you are the brains...I even have a contract to prove that" Lula replies and I laugh. She insisted that we put that into the contract. Our lawyer first shook his head and didn't wanted to put it in writing, but if Lula, who is a full figured African-American woman, with brightly coloured clothes, nails and hair highlights, insists on something, you better do it. But the contract doesn't keep me from informing her what is going on with our business, even though she never really pays attention to what I say.

"Yes, you do. Alright I will call them back and get them to come in at the end of the week to get a quote." I tell her and pick up my phone to dial.

"Are you procrastinating?" She asks with a laugh and walks out of the office. I hang my head low and sigh. She just knows me too well. "Just remember how angry Connie was last year and remember she is connected to the Mob!" my best friend reminds me.

I poke my tongue out to her and turn back towards my phone. I have known Connie since College. She was studying Accounting and over the years we stayed in touch. She is now managing a small team of accountants and Lula and I are her clients.

"Rangemen, Lester Santos speaking" a man says after the second ring. Mr. Santos sounds sexy.

"Hi, this is Stephanie Plum, calling from Luph." I inform him and add "You gave my Business Partner your Card today."

Luph is the name of our shop and is made up from the first two letters of Lula's and the last two Letters of my Nickname 'Steph'. We would have gone with my first two letters as well, but it would have spelled 'Lust' and since we do not sell sex toys and such, we figured Luph would be a better choice. Even though Lula was hell bend on designing Sex Toys for the shop, but for once I was able to talk her out of it.

"Yes I did. She said you are the brains behind your shop and that you fell all the important businessy decisions." Lester replies and I can hear a smile in his voice.

"Yes I do." I say with a laugh. "I was wondering, if you could come in on Friday and give us a quote regarding a new Security System?"

"Let me just check…" I hear him shuffling papers, before he adds. "Would 1pm work for you?"

"That would be perfect, Mr Santos" I agree and pencil it into my day planner.

"Please call me Lester and I am looking forward to meeting you on Friday" Lester answers and after I bid goodbye too, he hangs up.

* * *

Two days later, I find myself on the other side of town, to hand Connie my Tax papers. Yesterday was very uneventful, except from a few stares and a couple of rednecks saying, I should go back to where I came from. So far my experiment has not been that bad, but I have already decided that the burqa is not for me.

I like wearing shorts, tops and short dresses. They make me feel sexy, whereas the burqa makes me feel very unsexy. But after all that is the purpose of it. It is not supposed to draw attention to a woman's body, yet wherever I go with it, I draw attention to myself.

Today is Wednesday and the last day of wearing the burqa. Tomorrow, I will start wearing the scarf. I looked up on YouTube how to wrap it around my head and practiced it until it was as perfect as I could get it.

"Lula already warned me…" Connie says as I walk into her office. "I cannot believe you are doing this again. Haven't you learned anything from…"

"This is different" I interject, before she can continue.

"I have heard that one before" My friend laughs and leads her way to her office.

"You sound like Lula" I mutter.

"Well she is right. Be careful. After the whole Charlie Hebdo incident and the IS trying to convert the whole damn world into an Islamic state, people react worse to Muslims, than they did already anyways." Connie warns.

"I am careful and it is not that bad. Just the usual assholes, being assholes" I reply and find a seat opposite of her, at the small conference table.

A few hours later, I only see numbers in front of my eyes and my head is buzzing. "Let's pick up here tomorrow. If I have to explain one more number to you, my head is going to explode." I tell her and Connie nods in agreement.

"Sure, same time tomorrow?" She questions and gets up to stretch her legs and arms.

"Yeah, I will bring doughnuts." I nod to Connie and pull the gown back over my head. I really cannot wait to change into the scarf tomorrow.

"Just to be sure bring some Tasty cakes as well." Connie smiles, hugs me and shows me out of her office.

* * *

On my way home, I spot an ATM and pull up at the curb half a block down the road. It's my Parents wedding anniversary in a couple of weeks and my sister and I had the brilliant idea to give them a money present, for which I need to roll up 50 five Dollar notes. They then will be tied to a thin rope and stuffed into glass bottle filled with confetti. So when they pull it out, the confetti will go everywhere. Have I mentioned how mean my sister and I can be with presents?

Well this is what my mother gets, for filling my apartment with balloons on my 30th birthday. It would have been great, if half of them hadn't been filled with confetti and half with money. I still find the odd piece of confetti in various places around my apartment, even though my birthday was six month ago and I did vacuumed the whole place afterwards.

Thankfully there isn't a long line at the ATM and just as my money comes out of the machine, I feel someone come up really close behind me. "Give me the money" A man growls and presses something hard into my side.

"No" I reply, which comes out shakier than I intended.

"You don't deserve the good American Dollar! _Give me the money_ " The men growls again and presses the object harder into my side.

"Leave me alone" I say through gritted teeth and shove my elbow into his stomach. Unfortunately I did not hit him hard enough to affect him, as he seems more stunned than hurt. I try to make my getaway, but he swings his arm and hits me right in the face.

As I fall towards the ground, the world around me moves in slow motion. On my way down, I try to grab on to my attackers jacket to keep me from falling, but without success.

I hit the pavement so hard, that it knocks the air out of my lunges and my head bounces off the ground. For a moment my eyes go blurry and my head instantly starts throbbing.

"HEY" I can hear a voice shout and as my vision clears up, the man that tried to rob me is cuffed on the ground next to a huge man, who is dressed in black from head to toe and looks like someone you don't want to mess with. A very handsome man, with jet black hair, which is cut short, also dressed in black is kneeling next to me.

It takes me a moment to focus and to realize that he is talking to me. "...you hear me?"

"Urgg" _Great Steph, focus on words, not noises_.

"Don't...Stay down. You hit your head pretty hard on the pavement. An ambulance is on its way" The man with the mocha latte skin says and smiles softly at me. _Wow, I think I just died and gone to heaven. This man is a knock out. I bet women walk into walls, if he flashes that smile._

His smile grows and my heart rate sky rockets. And I am pretty sure it has nothing to do with the adrenaline running through my veins. "Are you okay?" He questions again.

"I am okay" I nod and groan at the pain shooting through my head.

"Maybe not as okay as you thought." He smiles encouraging and before I can reply, the ambulance and police pull up at the curb.

Mr. Mocha Latte gets up and lets the EMT's work on me. After asking me a couple of pointed questions and putting a neck brace around my neck, they load me into the ambulance.

"Get well soon, Mam' " Mr. Mocha Latte says and closes the door behind the EMT.

"Can I take this off you Mam'? I need to take a look at your injuries. I can cover you back up when we get to the hospital" The female EMT says and points towards my gown.

"Oh, I forgot that I have this on...no need to cover me back up" I reply and move to take it off, just to be stopped by the EMT, whose name is Sarah. As I see her puzzled look and I add "I am not Muslim, this is an experiment. But thank you for your consideration." Sarah cuts the gown off me and then lifts my shirt.

"What are you doing?" I question.

"You are bleeding on your left hand side. I want to take a look at that cut" She replies and starts working. Thanks to the neck brace, I cannot see what she is doing, so I just stare at the roof of the ambulance and wince a couple of times, as she tabs my side with something soft and cold. After a few seconds of silence she adds "It's not bad. You won't need stitches."

Five minutes later we pull up at the hospital and I am being whisked into the nearest room to be looked at by a doctor. Even though the young Doctor is handsome, he is nothing compared to Mr. Mocha Latte.

* * *

"I knew this would happen" Lula sighs and shakes her head. "You find trouble wherever you go. Your mother is going to agree with me."

"Hey on the upside, I got saved by a very hot guy, dressed in all black" I retort.

"Your very own Batman came to the rescue...also something that can only happen to you" Lula points out and grabs another doughnut out of the Box, which she brought with her. "Can't believe you didn't get his name!"

"I know...me neither" I sigh. "He was seriously hot though."

"Ok, so I go out of town for six months and I come back to find out that you not only caused havoc in a biker bar, but also were a victim of an attempted mugging!" Joe Morelli shakes his head, as he walks into my room and casually leans against the wall.

Once upon a time, Joe was my boyfriend and also used to be called the Italian Stallion around the Burg. But that was 15 years ago and Joe long moved onto my sister, with whom he has two gorgeous girls. He used to work in Trenton as a Cop, but received a promotion for a Special Unit and now works for the Philadelphia PD, as a Detective.

My sister was more than happy to get away from the Burg, much to my mother's dismay. For weeks on end, my mother complained that she will never get to see her grandchildren, until Dad bought her a yearly train ticket to Philly.

"My sister talks too much" I point out.

"Actually Cupcake, the guys at the station told me" He explains, walks over and gives me a kiss on the cheek.

"They are worse than the women at the Clip and Curl" Lula mutters and Joe laughs. As Lula visited the Burg with me for the first time a few years ago, she got to know the gossips at the Local Beauty Salon very well.

"And Val send her regards and said she will call you later" Joe adds and a smile spreads across his face, as he talks about his wife of nearly 7 years.

"And the Biker Bar wasn't my fault" I pout and make Joe laugh.

"And the Pope is suddenly worshipping fairies…" Joe manages to get out between laughter.

* * *

On Thursday morning, I release myself from the hospital with the strict order to stay home and relax, as I have a small concussion from when my head made acquaintance with the hard concrete and the bruise on my cheek, from when the guy hit me, which has become dark purple.

"Has that finally taught you, that your experiments always go south?" Lula questions, as she picks me up from the hospital.

"They don't always go south…" I sulk and quickly add "Can't let all of that stop me from experiencing new things. Remember that crazy cocktails night? That was a success!"

"If success in your eyes means, us puking non-stop the next day, then yes it was a success" she laughs. "We have to do one of those again. It was fun."

"Done. Next month, I will get Joe to take the kids to Trenton and we have it at my sister's house this time. She has a pool and a fully stocked bar. And the house is big enough for us to stay there" I reply excitedly.

"This time we should hire a bartender to make and serve the drinks though. Last time, the drinks got stronger and stronger the longer the night went on" my friend points out.

"Good Idea!" I nod and already start a mental checklist in my head. A girls night in, is exactly what we need after the last few months of hard work.

* * *

"What are you doing here?" Lula questions accusingly and hurries over, as I enter the shop the next day. Anna, one of our regular customers comes over too.

"I heard...I am sorry...You are doing a good job of hiding your bruise though. How are you feeling?" She questions and looks at me with worry. Anna has the body like a model, but dresses, apart from her underwear, like a primary school teacher and is the sweetest woman I have ever known. You wouldn't guess that she is a District Attorney and a single mom by the way she dresses.

"Thanks...I guess. Apart from being a little tired, I am fine." I tell her and shoot her a little smile. "Jesus, Mother Lula, stop with the fussing. I am fine!" I slap my best friend's hands away and move past the two woman to sit on the stool behind the counter. Because of what happened, I declined to where the scarf for the rest of the week. "And I am here, because I have an appointment with Rangemen."

"Cancel the appointment and go home to rest!" Lula nearly shouts at me "And don't you dare roll your eyes at me!"

"Man, you are worse than my mom" I huff out and roll my eyes.

"Well... you will be more than fine, when you see that fine specimen working for Rangemen. I wouldn't mind a round between the sheets with him." Lula answers and wiggles her eyebrows.

"I agree" Anna nods and blushes. "I was here as he came in and I bet he is very well equipped in the lower region, if you know what I mean." And have I mentioned, that Anna has an even dirtier mind than Lula?

"Excuse me?" a male voice behind us says and clears his throat. The three of us slowly turn around to face the man, who has a pretty face, a chocolate skin colour and is dressed in all black.

"Yes?" I reply, with a face as red as the underwear in Anna's hands.

"Oh Lester, we didn't hear you come in" Lula says, as if we hadn't just talked about him and I can feel my face get even more red. "This is Stephanie Plum, the brains behind our little shop and Anna, one of our very loyal customers. Girls this is Lester Santos from Rangemen."

"Hi, nice to meet you" Lester says and shakes our hands, not giving away how much of our conversation he overheard.

"Certainly nice to meet you" Anna replies, trying to sound sexy but failing.

"You are early" I remark, as glance at the clock on the wall, which indicates that he is 10 minutes early.

"My apologies. Do you want me to wait outside, for another few minutes?" He questions with a smile.

"Do you mind? We have a discussion to finish" I retort with as much seriousness as I can muster.

"Oh, you mean the discussion how well equipped I am?" He laughs and winks at Anna, who also turned red. "I think I can contribute to that discussion."

"Alright want to get started?" I question, just because I can't think of a smart answer and Anna, with who he is clearly flirting with, just turns around and walks away. I do have to admit he is very good looking, but he has nothing on Mr. Mocha Latte.

"My Boss, Ricardo Manoso will be joining us as well. Do you mind if we wait and I just ask a few standard and very boring questions?" Lester questions and taps his clipboard.

"Sure. Please follow me into my office" I say and lead him into the back.

The office, which serves also as a storage room, designing and tailoring space and features a small 'kitchen' area, looks most days as if a bomb went off in there. We try to keep it organised as best as we can, but sometimes Lula has crazy inspirational moments, where she orders a lot of different fabrics and what not, and the room just goes back to being a mess.

"I apologise for the mess" I say and quickly remove some test fabric from the chair next to my desk. "Please sit down."

He waits until I sit down, before doing so himself. "Oh shit, sorry" I clasp my hands in front of my mouth for the swear word and Lester laughs. "I am sorry, what I wanted to say is, would you like to have anything to drink?"

"No, I am good thank you" He chuckles and sits down.

From the shop I hear voices and seconds later Lula is standing in the doorway of the office and standing behind her is my Mr. Mocha Latte.

"Steph, this is Ricardo Manoso" Lester introduces and Mr. Mocha Latte thanks Lula and walks past her into the room. Thankfully Mr. Manoso doesn't see the face Lula makes, before walking away, fanning herself with her hands. "Boss, this is Stephanie Plum, Part Owner of this Business."

"Nice to meet you." Mr. Mocha Latte says and shakes my hand.

"Actually we have met before" I inform him, as my brain finally kick starts again.

"I am usually very good with faces and I apologise that I don't remember our meeting" He replies smoothly with an apologetic smile.

"You couldn't see my face" I explain and I can see in his eyes, that he is trying to figure out, if I am some crazy person. "...because I was wearing a burqa." I add quickly. "You saved my life two days ago."

"Damn you are right...he is hot" Lula pokes her head around the corner and I can feel my face going red again. "You are like her own personal batman, all dressed in black" and before I can stop her, she adds with a huge grin "Damn... she wasn't kidding, when she said that your skin looks like Mocha Latte. Wouldn't mind a drink of that."

I can feel both men looking at me and out of my Perivale vision, I can see that Ricardo Manoso is spotting an amused face. Where is a hole in the ground when you need one?

"Mr. Manoso, can we get started?" I ask and muster the courage to look him right into his eyes. I really hope they take the cue and not ask more questions.

"Sure, but call me Ric" He replies, still with a smile on his lips.

"Steph" I say, before I sit back down.

* * *

"Alright, that's it. Lester will get that all in writing to you and we could be here installing the system, by as early as next Wednesday." Ric says and closes his portfolio. Thankfully throughout the last couple of hours, there was only business talk and no mention of what Lula blurted out earlier.

"To be blunt, I want to get a quote from a couple of other companies first, before giving you the go ahead. You don't buy the first dress you try on, you shop around first" I inform him and stand.

"Of course. But I can assure you, you won't find another dress as good as ours." Lester replies smoothly with a smile and shakes my hand. "I will get those papers to you by tomorrow. You have my number, just give me a call, when you made the decision."

"No worries, will do" I assure him and also shake Ric's hand. A warm feeling spreads in my stomach, as he grabs my hand with his and squeezes it gently.

"Have a good day Steph" He smiles and I show both of them out the door.

"Holy crap, that man is H-O-T" Lula shouts through the shop, as soon as the door is closed. I lean my head on the cool glass of the front door, close my eyes and take a deep breath. "White girl, I hope you took his number this time, because you shouldn't let a man like that get away! He isn't wearing a ring, so don't waste time."

"Lula" I sigh and pull away from the glass. "I don't mix business with pleasure. Besides, a man like that would never be interested in me."

"Uhnuu suuureeee" Lula says and then points at the door "You gotta clean your forehead of the glass, I didn't scrub that for nothing this morning!"

"Yes Boss" I salute her and go to grab the cleaning materials.

"How long has it been, since you have gotten laid?" Lula questions while I clean the window. I decline to answer, but that doesn't make her drop the subject. "It's been a year, hasn't it?..." And before I can correct her that a year has not yet passed since my fateful one night stand, she continues "So you should at least give batman a test run. He is the Boss of the Business, you won't be dealing with him directly, so you can mix business with pleasure."

* * *

"Hello" someone behind me says, just as I lock the shop up on Saturday Night. Out of reflex I quickly grab into my bag, pull out the pepper spray Lula bought for me and without thinking I turn around and spray the person in front of me.

"Ahh" the man dressed in all black growls and quickly covers his face. It takes my tired self a moment to realize, that the man I just sprayed with Pepper Spray is none other than Ric from Rangeman.

"Oh SHIT...No...I am so, so sorry. I wasn't thinking…" I apologize and add "Come on let's go inside, to get that stuff off you."

I quickly unlock the door again, help him get inside, lock the door behind us and get him into our bathroom. "Just wait here."

After this my chances to ever get on a friendly basis with him are going to be non-existent, not that there were ever great in the first place. I meant what I said about mixing business with pleasure or that a man like him, would never go for someone like me. _I am not that lucky_.

I quickly hurry to the fridge, grab milk, a bowl and dish washing liquid and run back to the man waiting in the bathroom, who has yet to say a word.

Grabbing the chair from the opposite side of the room, I come to sit in front of him, with my legs between his. His face has swollen and is completely red. At least I know now, that that spray is the real deal.

"Yea, on my expense you found that out" the man in front of me says gruffly, making me realize that I said that out loud.

"I am so sorry, really. I don't know what I was thinking…" I apologise again and pour milk into the bowl. "Hold still" I order and dip a towel into the bowl, before carefully wiping his face with it.

"How did you know to use Milk?" He questions after a while.

"I have been Pepper sprayed before" I inform him, before getting up and emptying the bowl.

"For what?" He probes and cracks one eye open as best as he can, which looks kind of funny, but I try not to laugh.

"I participated in a protest once at University. They wanted to knock down this old building, to build a fancy new one. So we protested. At some point someone escalated it, cops were called and I ended up Pepper Sprayed, even though I only wanted to stop a fight between a couple of my friends. The EMT told me to carry milk with me next time I participated in a protest" I tell him and smile at the memory, while I fill the bowl with water and a bit of dishwashing liquid. "Okay, I need you to put your face in here for about 20 seconds. Then we will change the water and do this whole thing 9 more times."

"Did you ever participated in another protest?" Ric questions, before putting his face into the water.

"No, I didn't." I answer, as he pulls his face out of the bowl again.

* * *

"Well, next time I will make sure I stand far away, when I approach you" He smiles, as he dries his face, after he dipped his head into the solution for the last time.

"That is probably for the best." I smile, walk out of the bathroom and back to the office, to pack away the stuff we used. Without looking back, I can feel him following me.

"Are you hungry?" Ric questions and leans against the doorframe with his arms crossed in front of his chest, showing off his biceps. For the first time tonight, I notice that he is dressed in black from head to toe again. But before I can answer, he adds "Would you like to get some dinner with me?"

"You want to have dinner with me? After I just Pepper Sprayed you?" I ask surprised and he only nods. "I would love to, but not tonight. It was a busy day and I am not really dressed to go out. Rain check?" I know, I will be regretting this later.

Like I told him, today was a crazy day. We had multiple bridal parties come in looking for the perfect underwear and Anna brought her Single Mommies group around, who were in the store for more than an hour.

"How about Chinese takeout instead? We could eat here, if you don't mind." Ric suggests and smiles at me. Surely he knows that he can get anything with that smile.

"How could I refuse Chinese takeout?" I question.

After we place our order online, we retire to the leather couch next to the changing rooms and pull the small table in front the couch, which usually features cookies or other delicious baked goods.

While we wait for the food, I tell him about Luph and how Lula and I met. He in return tells me that he was in the army, before he started his business with his three friends, who he met during his time in the armed forces.

Time flies and 20 minutes later, there is a knock on the door. We both get up to answer it. "I got it. It's the least I can do for causing all of that" I say and point at his face, which is still red and a little swollen, before I move ahead of him.

"Nope, I asked you to dinner...so my treat" Ric replies and gently grabs my arm and pulls me away from door.

"No, come on. I insist" I quickly step in front of him again and unlock the door. "Hi, how much do I owe you?"

"You know that I am stronger than you, right?" Ric whispers into my ear, which makes me shiver. My whole body suddenly becomes very aware of the fact that he is standing only inches away from me and smells very delicious. I only nod in response and swallow hard. "Good" He adds and suddenly puts an arm around my waist and lifts me away from the door.

"Ahhh" A squeak escapes my mouth in surprise and the bastard only chuckles, before setting me down behind him.

"How much do I owe you?" Ric repeats my question and hands over some notes, before accepting the bag and locking the door again.

"That was not fair" I pout and make him laugh. I find that I really like his laugh. It is deep, warm and contagious.

"Oh, I disagree" He replies with a smile and motions for me to lead the way back to the couch.

"I cannot believe that you only ordered a salad. Are you on a diet or something?" I ask, to change the subject. Suddenly it has gotten really hot in here. _Is the Air con on the frizz again?_

"That stuff can kill you" Ric points out and puts one of my many take away containers onto the table.

"Spoil Sport" I retort. "But seriously, what's up with the rabbit food?"

"This is what I eat to stay healthy." He simply replies.

"So basically what you are saying, is that you don't enjoy life" I snort and try to eat a spring roll with my chopsticks as graceful as possible, but failing miserably. Ric, on the other hand, does not seem to have a problem eating his salad with chopsticks.

"Just because I do not eat food, which can clog up my arteries, doesn't mean I don't enjoy life" Ric retorts.

"Well, it still has to be a very sad life. You miss out on doughnuts, bacon, burgers...and those are just the few things I can come up with on the top of my head" I count up on my fingers and he laughs.

"So basically all your favourite foods then?" He guesses and I only nod. "Good to know, I will file that information away for later...But keep in mind that I have to stay fit, to be able to save pretty ladies like you from bad people" Ric adds smoothly, making me laugh and blush at the same time.

"Smooth...very smooth" I smile at him and we fall back into comfortable silence, until we finished our meal.

"Ohhh that was sooo good. I have to remember that take out place." I say, before taking the fortune cookies out of the bag and handing one to him. "You are allowed to eat one of those, aren't you?" I tease and get rewarded with a smile.

"Smart ass" He replies and cracks open his cookie.

"What does yours say?" I question, before I open mine.

"Error 404: Fortune not found" He reads out loud and tries to pout. "Well... So much for inspiring words."

"Pouting does not suit you" I tell him cheekily and in return he tries to pout more, making me laugh hard. "Well mine says...Agent 56, the restaurant is bugged. Abort Mission. ABORT MISSION!" I read out loud as I calm down, only to crack up again.

"You are kidding" Ric utters in disbelieve and scoots closer.

"Nope, not kidding" I show him and he laughs too. Suddenly there is this tension between us and I realize how close he is.

His eyes are hazelnut brown, which are sparkling of excitement. With his left hand he takes one of my unruly curls into his hand and wraps it around his index finger. The gesture is somewhat intimate and my stomach does a somersaults.

"I am curious" His voice is low and warm, as he speaks and I can feel myself smile. "So you were wearing a Burqa the other day…I gathered that you are not Muslim, so why would you do it? After all, Muslims are not America's favourite people at the moment."

"It was an experiment, I wanted to know what it is like to wear that thing" I swallow hard, as his finger grazes my cheek.

"And how is it?" Ric asks softly. I always laughed when men used that kind of tone in movies, yet with Ric I don't feel like laughing, I feel like climbing on top of him and riding him like a pony.

"It is awful... It is hot, sticky and totally not sexy...The fabric can be quite light, but I felt trapped. I know...I know that is the point of it, but I still don't understand, why a woman would dress like that. It is so backwards and they are living in a western Country. They say the Burqa isn't supposed attract any attention, but here it does." I rant and shake my head.

"It is their religion and they follow it. Just because they are living in a different country doesn't mean, that they should abandon their beliefs and religion." Ric flings back at me and removes his hand. For some reason I feel a little disappointed.

"Part of my brain gets that, but the other half doesn't. Where ever I go in the world, I need to adapt. I go into a catholic church, I need to cover my shoulders and wear a knee length skirt or pants. If I go to Afghanistan, or Iraq, I will need to wear at least a head scarf. Shouldn't they adapt into our world as well?" I question. "And shouldn't women have a choice, if they want to wear it or not?"

"See that is where it gets tricky. It is their religion, so we have to give them their freedom to practice it" Ric explains and I nod. I get where he is coming from. "The Quran does not state that they have to cover themselves up completely. It only says that they should dress and behave modestly in society, this counts for women and men. It also says Cover your chest; Lengthen your garments and for both sexes; the best garment is righteousness and modest conduct. But everybody interprets this differently for themselves."

"How do you know all of this?" I wonder out loud, since I only researched this a little on the internet.

"Special Operations for the Army Rangers" He explains. "I was dropped into many sandboxes, where the main religion was the religion of Islam. To stay alive you better adapt and read up on a lot of things."

"Because if you don't you could get killed? Is that what you are saying?" I question and start gathering the empty containers together.

"Yes" He replies and as I turn and look at him, I can see that his face adapted a neutral expression. I get the feeling that he brought some of those missions home with him, just like my Dad.

My Dad never talks about it and changes the subject, if someone asks about his time in the armed forces, same as Joe, who was in the Navy.

"I didn't expect the people to react the way they did. I expected them to look and stare, but some are really quite mean." I say quietly, to change the subject.

"People can be very close minded" Ric agrees and shoots me a small smile, obviously grateful for the subject change. He lifts his hand and grazes the bruise on my cheek with his fingers. Obviously I didn't hide it well enough. "That bastard will be locked up for a while, if the police did their job right. How are you feeling?" He questions concerned and a warm feeling spreads through my stomach again.

"I am ok, I had worse." I say and shrug my shoulders. I told him earlier about my failed attempt to fly like Wonder Woman, where I broke my arm in two places and my mother ironed everything in the house 3x over. "My brother in law will make sure, that the guy get what he deserves" I inform him.

"I am glad to hear….here let me help you" He suggests and takes the Takeaway containers away from me. "Where do you want me to put them?"

"Just in the kitchen" I tell him and I am about to get up, but he just shoots me a pointed stare.

"You sit, I will take care of this." Ric orders and I do as I am told.

* * *

"Oh...I didn't realize what time it was!" I gasp, as by chance I look on my watch. 1 am. "I haven't stayed up and talked all night since I was a teenager." I add and stifle a yawn. I don't want this night to end.

"Would you like a ride home?" Ric questions, gets up and holds out his hand for me to take.

"Sure" I nod in agreement, take his hand and he pulls me up from the couch, directly into his well-trained chest. My heart skips a beat and I have to swallow hard. There was this tension between us all night and a few times I thought he would kiss me, only to be disappointed when he pulled further away.

"Come on let's get you into bed" He keeps my hand in his and drags me towards the door, giving me a nice view of his well-formed behind.

"Is that an offer?" I quip.

"Maybe" He answers with a grin. I know, we have only known each other for about a day and one night stands are really not my thing, but Lula is right; I wouldn't mind giving him a try between the sheets.

I smile at him as he opens the door to his Porsche Cayenne for me and get in. His car smells new, like leather, and Ric. Just seconds later the man himself gets into the car, before I tell him my address and he points the very expensive European automobile into the direction of my place.

"I didn't even ask... Why did you come by today?" I question and look at him. "Did you wanted to convince me to sign with Rangemen?"

"I wanted to check on you. You checked yourself out of the hospital and the local PD stonewalled me a little, so I had no means to check up on you the day after. And I didn't want to say anything in front of Lester. The men that work for me are the worst gossipers" He replies.

"Who did you speak to at the Station?" I ask curiously.

"A Detective Joe Morelli" He informs me. "I actually know him from Trenton. He and I don't get along so well. You know... old Navy vs. army rivalry and all."

"Of course" I mutter and hope he didn't hear me, but no such luck.

"What do you mean?" Ric probes and averts his eyes to mine for a second.

"Joe Morelli is my brother in law, the one I spoke about earlier, and he is a little over protective." I inform him. "Especially…" I start.

"Especially for what?" He probes and I sigh.

"Once upon a time, I was married to a real asshole and we got divorced after being married for about a minute. Joe was the one who introduced us and blames himself for all of it. Now he plays the role of the overprotective big brother. I assume he knew who I was talking about in the hospital and didn't say a damn thing" I explain and add "I wanted to thank you for saving my life, but Joe said he had no clue who you guys were. I knew he was hiding something...On top of that I tend to get myself into...situations... which usually go horribly wrong."

"Like doing bounty hunting with your cousin?" Ric asks and I look at him in surprise. "We check out every potential client and run background checks on them...Remember we spoke about this... Also I occasionally read the Trenton Newspaper, which featured a picture of your burning car and a very angry looking Vinnie."

"Background checks?...Oh crap" Is the only thing I can manage to get out and cover my face with my hands. Lester did mention something like this, but I didn't give it much thought afterwards. "What else do you know?" The question comes out muffled through my hands and Ric, the bastard, laughs.

"I only know the basic details from the background checks, but I hope I will hear the stories behind them eventually…" He answers and pulls up at the curb in front of my apartment block.

I finally get over the fact that he knows all my mishaps and look at him. I quickly lean over and whisper in his ear "If you are lucky, you just might hear all the glory details" and before I can chicken, out I press my lips to his. To hell with it, if I read the signals wrong.

As soon as our lips touch, my stomach does a flip and I can't help the smile spreading on my lips as I pull away. "See you later." I give him the finger wave and hurry out of the car.

* * *

"White Girl...what did you do?" Lula asks with a huge knowing smile on her lips, as soon as I get into work on Monday morning.

"What do you mean?" I ask confused and make my way into the office, only to stop in the doorframe, as I see a huge box of Doughnuts on my desk. "Lula….we eat a lot of doughnuts, but the big box really wasn't necessary."

"Those are not from me...do you think I am made of money? Those are Krispy Kreme Donuts...those are the Prada and Gucci shoes of the Doughnut World." She explains and pushes me forward. "Go and read the card...and then tell me all the details."

I walk over the huge Box, which contains at least 30 or 40 Donuts and open the card which is sticky taped on top of it.

"Are these enough, to get you to give me all the glory details?" I read out loud and laugh. The card is signed with a simple R and a phone number on the bottom. I drop my bag, pick up the phone and look at Lula, who is stepping from one foot to another, before I dial his number. It is too much fun to let my best friend squirm.

He picks up after the second ring, but before he can utter a word, I say "So you are bribing your clients with Donuts now?"

"No, I am bribing a beautiful and crazy woman to out with me again, because I am really curious about all those stories, I only know little about" He pauses and adds "Hold on you... said Client...Does this mean you are signing with us?"

"Mhhh...three dinners and I will tell you everything" I barter.

"Two Dinners and a breakfast" He retorts and I my panties just melted away, at the thought of having breakfast with him, maybe even naked breakfast. "That can be arranged, Babe" Ric laughs, my head flushes and Lula drops down to the ground, holding her stomach of laughter.

"I get to have dessert on those dinners and you have to eat proper food...Agree to these Terms and you have a Deal" I offer and keep my fingers crossed.

"You have a deal." He tells me and I start dancing on the spot. "I will pick you up at seven tonight" Ric adds and hangs up, leaving me looking dumbstruck at the phone.


End file.
